gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Was würde Michael Jackson tun?
|Nächste= }} Was würde Michael Jackson tun? ist die elfte Episode der dritten Staffel von Glee. Die New Directions beschließen bei den Regionals den King of Pop, Michael Jackson, mit dessen Songs zu ehren. Doch auch Sebastian und die Warblers haben sich entschlossen Michael Jackson Songs zu singen, was zu einem Konflikt zwischen New Directions und Warblers führt. Als die beiden Glee Clubs schließlich aufeinander treffen wird Blaine durch einen Slushie von Sebastian am Auge verletzt. Kurz darauf stattet Santana der Dalton einen Besuch ab und erfährt dort, was Sebastian in den Slushie gefüllt hat und dass er eigentlich für Kurt bestimmt war, aber die New Directions und Warblers können schließlich freundlich auseinander gehen. Rachel ist sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie Finns Antrag annehmen soll, sagt aber schließlich ja. Außerdem erhält Quinn ihre Zusage für die Yale und Kurt und Rachel ihre Einladung zum Vorsingen für die NYADA. Handlung thumb|left|Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'Brittany, Mercedes und Santana gehen mit Blaine und Kurt den Schulflur entlang und diskutieren darüber, warum die Troubletones bei den Sectionals verloren haben. Santana meint, es hätte daran gelegen, weil der eine Juror auf Drogen war. Kurt meint wiederum meint, die haben gegen die New Directions wegen den Michael Jackson Songs in ihrer Setlist verloren. Er sagt aber auch, sie sollen sich darüber keine Gedanken mehr machen, weil es schon Wochen her ist. Will trifft die Kids daraufhin im Flur und Mercedes sagt, sie wären etwas traurig, weil sie die Gelegenheit verpasst haben, mit dem Glee Club Michael Jackson Songs zu performen. Will sagt er hätte darüber nachgedacht, Songs von ihm bei den Regionals performen zu lassen. Nachdem er gegangen ist, äußert Blaine, dass er schon genau den richtigen den Song hätte, um die MJ-Woche einzuleiten und startet Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', zu was sich nach und nach der Rest der New Directions anschließen. Finn will von Rachel nach nun drei Tagen endlich eine Antwort auf seinen Antrag, doch Rachel sagt sie bräuchte mehr Zeit. In der Lima Bean reden Kurt, Rachel, Artie, Blaine und Santana über ihre Lieblings Michael Jackson Momente. Kurz darauf werden sie von Sebastian gestört. Sebastian erzählt ihnen, dass er seit Kurzem der Leader der Dalton Academy Warblers ist und beschlossen hat, die Idee der New Directions aufzugreifen und Michael Jackson Songs bei den Regionals zu performen. Sebastian meint Blaine hätte Michael Jackson in einem Telefongespräch am Morgen erwähnt. thumb|BadBei der Glee Probe sind alle sauer darüber, dass die Dalton Academy Warblers ihre Idee gestohlen haben. Puck macht dafür allein Blaine verantwortlich. Er sagt zu ihm "Einmal ein Warbler, immer ein Warbler." Will offenbart daraufhin die Aufgabe der Woche: "What Would Michael Jackson Do?". Finn und Artie haben zwar ihre Ideen, doch Blaine meint, Michael hätte es auf der Straße ausgetragen. Es kommt zur Performance zwischen den New Directions und der Dalton Academy Warblers zu Bad. Die beiden Glee Clubs wollen herausfinden, wer es verdient Michael Jackson Songs bei den Regionals zu singen. Sebastian manipuliert einen Slushie und schüttet ihn Blaines ins Gesicht. Ursprünglich war der Slushie für Kurt gedacht, doch Blaine stieß diesen zu Seite. thumb|left|ScreamAm nächsten Tag verkündet Kurt, dass Blaine eine verkratzte Hornhaut durch das Gemisch erlitten hat, und operiert werden muss. Den New Directions war bereits klar, dass der Slushie nicht normal gewesen sein kann. Blaine fehlt die nächsten Tage in der Schule. Die Mitglieder sind sauer und wollen den Kampf annehmen, doch Will möchte nicht, dass sie gewalttätig werden. Artie ist aber richtig sauer. Er hat genug davon, immer alles einstecken zu müssen. Er möchte ihnen richtig wehtun, nicht nur mit Worten. Er singt daraufhin, in einer Traumsequenz mit Mike, den Song Scream. Will bittet Artie sich zuberuhigen und den Raum zu verlassen. thumb|Quinn gibt Rachel einen RatRachel sucht und findet Quinn auf der Mädchentoilette und bittet um ihren freundschaftlichen Rat. Sie erzählt Quinn, dass Finn ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat und sie nun nicht weiß, was sie machen soll. Quinn sagt zu ihr, dass sie nicht annehmen kann. Als Rachel anfängt ohne Punkt und Komma über ihre Liebe zu Finn zu reden, zeigt Quinn ihr eine Stück Papier. Auf die Frage von Rachel, was es sei, antwortet Quinn, dass dies ihr Ticket raus aus Lima sei. Es ist ihre Zusage für Yale. Rachel umarmt sie glücklich, doch als Quinn sie über NYADA fragt wird Rachel still und meint, ihr Brief sei noch nicht gekommen und sie denkt, dass sie nicht aufgenommen wird. Quinn sagt, dass sie versucht Rachel zu sagen, dass die Liebe schnell vergeht. Sie war mit Finn, Puck und thumb|left|Never Can Say GoodbyeSam zusammen und dachte ebenfalls, dass sie den einen oder anderen auch geliebt hat, aber es vergeht schneller als man denkt. Sie versucht daher Rachel klar zu machen, dass sie mit Finn Schluss machen müsse. Quinn hasst die Tatsache, dass ihre Vergangenheit ihre Zukunft beeinflussen könnte. Sie sagt, dass Rachel noch eine leuchtende Zukunft vor sich hat, aber wenn sie will, dass alles, was sie erträumt hat, in Erfüllung geht, müsse sie mit Finn Schluss machen. Sie sagt zwar, dass man sich einen Menschen wünscht, der einen sein ganzes Leben lieben wird, doch zu ihrer derzeitigen Zeit, finden sich Frauen meist erst mit 30 Jahren selbst. Sie werden also nun niemals voraussagen können, was sie möglicherweise in 15 Jahren begehren werden. Zum Schluss ergänzt sie, dass sie nur ihr Glück findet, wenn sie sich von Finn verabschiedet. Quinn präsentiert daraufhin vor dem Glee Club dazu passend einen Song, Never Can Say Goodbye und erzählt allen stolz, dass sie nach Yale gehen wird. Zudem bedankt sie sich für die bedingungslose Unterstützthumb|[[Kurt und Santana schmieden Rachepläne.]]ung in all der gemeinsamen Zeit. Die anderen freuen sich sehr für Quinn. Zuletzt sagt Quinn noch, dass nur sie selbst sich aufgehalten hat, weil sie zu viel Zeit mit Selbsthass verbracht hat. Doch nun weiß sie, dass sie ihre Vergangenheit nicht ändern kann, aber sie kann los lassen und ihre Zukunft starten kann. Sie richtet dabei ihre Worte an Rachel. thumb|left|Human NatureSantana findet Kurt später allein in einem leeren Klassenraum. Er hat für Stunden darüber nachgedacht, wie er es Sebastian heimzahlen könnte. Doch Santana bittet ihm ihre Hilfe an. Kurt sagt außerdem, dass er darüber nachgedacht hätte, Sebastian eine rein zu schlagen, doch er ist nicht der Typ für Gewalt, vor allem nicht, wegen seiner vergangenen Erlebnisse. Es ist gegen seine moralische Haltung. Sam schickt Mercedes eine SMS, in der steht, dass sie ins Auditorium kommen soll. Dort möchte Sam mit iht ein Duett singen, zwar weigert sie sich am Anfang, aber schließlich gibt sie sich einverstanden und sie singen Human Nature. Nachdem Song kommt es zu einem Kuss. Später besucht Burt Kurt in der Schule, als dieser noch Unterricht hat, und will privat mit ihthumb|Kurt erhält seine NYADA-Recall-Zusage.m sprechen. Kurt denkt zuerst es sei etwas mit Blaine, doch sein Vater bringt ihm den Brief von der NYADA. Nach langem zögern, entschließt sich Kurt den Brief zu öffnen. Es steht drin, dass er zu den Finallisten im Ausschlussverfahren des Colleges ist. Kurt umarmt vor Freude seinen Vater. Sein Vater sagt stolz zu ihm, dass er nun einen Schritt weiter wäre, um sich seinen Traum zu erfüllen und das nach all den Geschehnissen in seiner Vergangenheit. Daraufhin geht er zu Rachel und erzählt ihr die gute Neuigkeit. Rachel freut sich für ihn, doch er erfährt von ihr, dass sie keinen Brief bekommen hat. Sie sagt, dass es für sie schrecklich ist zu sehen, wie ihre Freunde ihre Zukunft planen und sie hat keine Pläne, kein College und keinen Platz, an den sie gehen könnte, nur ihren Freund. Kurt nimmt sie daraufhin in den Arm und versucht sie zu trösten. thumb|left|BenKurt und Blaine lesen gerade einige Magazine, als sie von Finn und Rachel Besuch kriegen. Daraufhin beschließt Blaine einen Toast auf Kurt aufzusprechen, weil er bereits von Kurts Neuigkeiten bezüglich NYADA erfahren hat. Die drei singen danach für Blaine den Song Ben. thumb|Smooth CriminalSantana stattet der Dalton Academy einen Besuch ab und duelliert sich in Form von Smooth Criminal mit Sebastian. Danach versucht sie Sebastian zu entlocken, was in dem Slushie drin gewesen ist. Dieser gesteht es, dort Steinsalz hinzugefügt zu haben. Er ist sich aber sicher, dass man ihm nichts nachweisen kann, und verlässt überheblich den Saal, nachdem er Santana einen Slushie verpasst. Bei der nächsten Probe erzählt Santana, dass sie das ganze Gespräch aufgenommen hat. Nun könnten sie dafür sorgen, dass Sebastian suspendiert wird. Kurt ist aber nicht zufrieden damit, denn die Warblers sind auch ohne Sebastian stark. Außerdem bringt es nichts, immer nur zurück zu schlagen. Man sollte den Warblers lieber eine Lekt ion erteilen. thumb|left|I Just Can't Stop Loving You Finn bittet Rachel um ein Gespräch. Er hat Verständnis dafür, dass sie sich immer noch nicht entschieden hat, und möchte ihr mit einem I Just Can't Stop Loving You deutlich machen, worum es ihm eigentlich geht. Nach dem Song nimmt Rachel den Heiratsantrag an. thumb|Black or WhiteIm Auditorium tauchen die Dalton Academy Warblers mit Sebastian aufgrund von Kurts Einladung auf und nehmen Platz. Die New Directions singen daraufhin, um ihnen zu beweisen, dass sie anders als die Warblers verstehen, worum es bei Michael Jackson Songs geht, den Song Black or White. Während der Performance stellen sich die Warblers auf die Seite der New Directions. Am Ende dieser Performance fordert Artie Sebastian auf, sein Auditorium zu verlassen, alle anderen stehen auf der Bühne, auch die Warblers. Die endgültige Szene ist mit Rachel und Kurt, wo sie ihm offenbart, dass auch sie endlich ihren Brief bekommen hat, welcher aussagt, dass auch sie eine der Finallisten im Ausschlussverfahren des Colleges ist. Kurt freut sich riesig und fragt dann, ob sie es Finn schon erzählt habe. Rachels Miene versteinert daraufhin. Verwendete Musik ::Alle Songs, außer explizit genannte, stammen von Michael Jackson. *'Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'', gesungen von Blaine Anderson mit New Directions *'Bad', gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers und New Directions *'Scream' von Michael & Janet Jackson, gesungen von Artie Abrams und Mike Chang *'Never Can Say Goodbye' von The Jackson 5, gesungen von Quinn Fabray *'Human Nature', gesungen von Sam Evans und Mercedes Jones *'Ben', gesungen von Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson und Kurt Hummel *'Smooth Criminal', gesungen von Santana Lopez und Sebastian Smythe *'I Just Can't Stop Loving You' von Michael Jackson und Siedah Garrett, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Finn Hudson *'Black or White', gesungen von New Directions Herausgeschnittene Songs *'I Want You Back' von The Jackson 5, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers Hintergrundmusik *'Workin' Day and Night', wird im Lima Bean gespielt Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Damian McGinty' als Rory Flanagan *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Chord Overstreet '''als Sam Evans *'Grant Gustin' als Sebastian Smythe *'Curt Mega' als Nick *'Riker Lynch' als Jeff *'Dominic Barnes' als Trent *'Eddy Martin' als Thad *'Titus Makin Jr.' als David *'Jon Hall' als Warbler *'2 Cellos''' als die zwei Cellisten *'Cooper Rowe' als Warbler *'Steven Skyler' als Warbler Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury Trivia *Die Episode hatte in den USA 9.07 Mio. Zuschauer und somit die meisten seit der Staffelpremiere. *Die Ausstrahlung der Episode war ursprünglich für den 24. Januar 2012 geplant, wurde jedoch aufgrund der State of the Union Address um eine Woche verschoben. *Sue steht zwar in den Credits, taucht in der Episode aber nicht auf. *''I Want You Back'' wurde aus Zeitgründen aus der Episode geschnitten, ebenso wie Brittanys Zeile aus der Vorschau. *Das ist die erste Tributepisode an einen verstorbenen Künstler. *Der Cast und die Autoren wollten eine Michael Jackson-Episode seit der zweiten Staffel. *In Australien wurde Never Can Say Goodbye beschleunigt, der Rest der Episode blieb aber unberührt. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass ein Lehrer seinen Schülern sagte, darüber nachzudenken "Was würde wer tun?". Das erste Mal war Madonna in The Power of Madonna. *Blaine wurde mit seiner Augenoperation vorübergehend herausgeschrieben, da sein Darsteller, Darren Criss, Daniel Radcliffe im Broadwaystück "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying" ersetzte und daher eine Pause von Glee brauchte. *Das ist die letzte von Ryan Murphy geschriebene Tributepisode. *Sebastian sagt in der Episode, dass er der neue Captain der Warblers ist, dabei hieß es in der zweiten Staffel, dass die Dalton Academy Warblers keinen haben, sondern einen Warbler-Rat. *Noah Puckerman fehlt bei Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' und Tina Cohen-Chang bei Black or White. Die Gründe dafür sind unbekannt. Fehler *In der Szene, wo Santana den New Directions das Tonband von Sebastians Geständnis zeigt, sagt sie zuvor, dass alle Türen im Chorraum verschlossen werden sollen. Als Kurt aber nach dem Gespräch rausgeht, ist sie nicht geschlossen, sondern er öffnet sie einfach. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3